


Dance Like You're the God of Chaos

by somanyopentabs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Clubbing, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on norsekink:  Tony catches Loki partying in a gay club. Bonus points if Loki is already halfway-wasted and is dirty-dancing with ooh, many people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Like You're the God of Chaos

“Hello,” Loki said, smiling crookedly as Tony roughly yanked him away from the crowd of sweat-drenched, near-naked men he had been dancing with. As for Loki, he was barely covered up himself. His state of dress, or really, undress, included a tight pair of slacks and a mostly unbuttoned silk shirt that clung to his chest in a way that could have been called indecent if they hadn’t been standing in a club known for anonymous hook-ups.

Well, why else would Tony Stark be there?

Loki gazed at him with green eyes smudged with smoky eyeliner and moved closer to breathe hotly against Tony’s ear. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I could say the same,” Tony replied, using up most of his willpower to push Loki away and hold him in place by his shoulders. “This is how you celebrate after nearly blowing up half the city?”

“You stopped me, didn’t you? You and your little...pals.” Loki said, and grinned. His hands began trailing up Tony’s chest, completely ignoring the murderous frown on Tony’s face. Although his anger was quickly turning to another emotion altogether.

“You’re coming with me,” Tony said decidedly before any other of his body parts could begin chiming in with other ideas that did not involve bringing Loki to justice, and actually involved the thought of Loki’s lips around his dick.

“Oh, am I?” Loki asked, and then suddenly leaned in to kiss him fully on the lips. Loki kissed like a porn star, and Tony should know—he had slept with plenty of them. Loki’s lips were soft, his mouth hot as he worked his tongue inside Tony’s and proceeded to explore it thoroughly. Tony moaned as Loki began to suck on his tongue, and the noises that Loki was making were utterly obscene.

No, Tony thought, this wasn’t right. It was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. And seriously the hottest action he’d had recently. Too bad he was going to have to do the whole ‘good guy’ thing and arrest Loki before he even got to second base.

While Tony was busy lining up his thoughts to the straight and narrow path of morality, Loki had inched his hand down his front and began rubbing Tony through his pants.

Okay, thought Tony, I’m definitely going to arrest him before third base. With monumental willpower that Tony was sure even Captain America ought to be proud of him for, Tony disentangled his tongue from Loki’s and gripped Loki’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his groin firmly.

“You’re drunk,” Tony stated. “And evil. Drunk and evil, which are two things that, when mixed, equal a no-go for casual hook-ups. Sorry.”

“Mmm,” Loki hummed, and nodded, assumedly in agreement, before attaching his wanton, soft lips to Tony’s neck and sucking.

Despite himself, Tony gasped.

“I don’t—ah—think you’re getting the point here,” Tony explained as Loki moved up to nibble at his earlobe. Seriously, how was Loki so good at that? And Tony really, really needed to keep Loki’s wandering hands away from his dick, or he was in actual danger of coming in his pants. “Come on, let’s take this somewhere a little more private. Someplace with restraints. And not the fun kind!”

Surprisingly enough, Loki allowed himself to be dragged forcefully out of the club and into Tony’s limousine where Tony shoved him into the backseat and began to look for some handcuffs strong enough to restrain him.

“Tony,” Loki said softly, his glassy eyes peering around the decadently upholstered luxury vehicle. “You don’t really want to take me back to SHIELD HQ.”

“Oh, yeah?” Tony mumbled absently as he tried to handcuff Loki’s hands, one of which was making its way up his inner thigh, and the other was brushing gently across his chest.

“Plenty of time for that in the morning,” Loki said, both hands effortlessly evading restraint and continuing to trail over Tony’s body seductively. “And we both know what you really want. Take me to bed.”

Tony’s breath hitched, and he wasn’t sure whether it was from Loki’s words, or the way Loki had managed to unbuckle his belt and work a hand inside his pants without him noticing until the hand reached his hard-on and began massaging it.

“I can’t.” Tony’s protest sounded especially weak as Loki pressed his lithe body against him and worked his hand further inside Tony’s pants and rubbed gently against his balls.

“But you want to.” Loki murmured against Tony’s ear.

“I shouldn’t.”

“But you still want to. I can feel just how much you want to.”

“Damn it,” Tony groaned, grabbing Loki’s head with both his hands and pulling him in for a rough kiss, biting at those soft lips that were unfairly designed to torture him into a desperate mess.

“Is that a yes?” Loki asked, sounding smug even through the haze of desire that was surrounding all of Tony’s senses.  
“Convince me a little more,” Tony countered, tugging Loki down by his disheveled shirt collar. “On your knees.”

Loki giggled, and that was really unfair the way even that sounded sexy to Tony’s sex-fogged brain, and slid less-than-gracefully to the floor, settling comfortably between Tony’s legs.

Loki licked his lips before teasingly drawing out Tony’s prick and giving it a few jerks with his hand. Loki apparently knew what he was doing, however, as he licked and sucked at the head before moving down to take Tony deep into his throat.

“Fuck. Just keep fucking doing that, don’t fucking stop,” Tony babbled, fisting a hand in Loki’s dark hair.

The pattern of Tony Stark having no self-control continued as he came, hard, into Loki’s mouth. Loki took it all, as if it was something he did every day. Maybe he did, and oh, fuck, the thought of Loki swallowing anonymous stranger’s come should not have been as hot as it was to Tony’s mind.

The taste of himself in Loki’s mouth was another thing that Tony found ridiculously sexy as he pulled Loki up for another round of kissing.

“Tony, Tony,” Loki moaned as Tony finally searched out Loki’s erection and began stroking it through Loki’s too-tight pants. “Wait.”

“What?” Tony was still catching his breath.

“Don’t...don’t make me come yet. I want to come when you’re inside me.”

“Fuck, don’t you ever let up?” Tony muttered, though it was anything but a complaint. Tony was never at a loss for bed partners, but he hadn’t been with someone this eager in a long time. And despite being an Avenger, being Iron Man, and being a certified genius, Tony was also a typical man in many ways. Namely, it was absolutely fucking hot to have someone so obviously want his cock.

“Tony...” Loki said again, and this time his voice had taken on a sort of breathless quality that when straight to Tony’s dick. Fuck, he was already beginning to get hard again.

“Fine. Fine, fucking fine. I’m going to take you to bed and fuck you so hard you can’t think straight. Serves you right. But, damn it, I’m going to have to figure out some way to sneak you into the mansion.”

“I think you’ll find, I’ve got that covered,” Loki said, and suddenly shapeshifted into a gorgeous, dark-haired woman.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tony gaped at him—her?—Loki, damnit.

“Tony,” Loki said, using one delicate finger to nudge at Tony’s chin until he stopped gaping. “I think you’ll find that the car stopped several minutes ago.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah. Right.”

After righting his clothes into some semblance of order, Tony guided Loki into the mansion, where they were immediately greeted by—who else—Captain America. Tony cursed his luck, then remembered the five star orgasm he had just had, and revised that to only half-cursing his luck.

“Uh, Tony. We’re going to have a meeting in an hour. Fury wanted me to tell you.” Steve looked uncertain as he glanced from Tony to Loki-in-disguise.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Loki practically purred, looking up at the two men through her eyelashes. “I promise to return him, good as new.”

“Um, yes,” Steve said, faintly blushing. “Oh, and Fury wanted me to remind you about those plans to counter Loki’s spells—“

“Right!” Tony said hurriedly, interrupting before Steve could speak further. “Well, we’ll just be going. See you at the meeting!”

Tony grabbed Loki’s elbow and steered him up the stairs and into Tony’s bedroom.

“Plans, Tony?” Loki said, turning back into his male form as the door to the room clicked shut. “How sweet, you’ve been thinking about me.”

“You are going to get me in so much trouble,” Tony said, mostly to himself.

“Having second thoughts?”

As if. Tony was rock hard. “Take off your clothes.”

“Take them off for me.”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He ripped off Loki’s flimsy shirt and tossed it across the room. Maneuvering them both towards the bed, they landed in a tangle of limbs as Tony tugged at the rest of Loki’s clothing. Despite the fact that Tony was now ten times as worried about consequences, undressing people was practically second nature to Tony. He had them both down to bare skin in no time.

“So, what do you think of this form?” Loki said casually as they grinded against each other. “I’m sure you’ve noticed, I do have others to choose from.”

“I’d like to stick to this one,” Tony said, finding Loki’s nipples and giving them a pinch. “I’ve had enough surprises for one night.”

“Very—oh—well,” Loki answered, writhing beneath Tony’s skilled hands. At least on his own turf, Tony could pretend he had the upper hand. Speaking of which, he’d been catering to Loki’s drunken and probably evil whims all evening. Something really had to change. Tony decided he needed to take more control over the situation. It was most likely too late, but Tony was just cocky enough to try.

“Turn over,” Tony said suddenly, backing off from the foreplay and smacking Loki’s thigh impatiently.

“...Why?” Loki asked, shifting slightly but not complying.

“Because I’ve only got an hour before I’ve got to be in a meeting, and I’m sure you’ve got something nefarious planned, so I’ll be damned if I’m not going to make you feel this.”

Loki gave him a look that probably meant he was plotting Tony’s doom, but then flipped over on his stomach and spread his legs. “Okay then. Show me what you’ve got.”

Tony was always up for a challenge. He wasted no time in fitting on a condom and slicking them both up with lube. As he pressed inside, Loki moved his legs further apart to give Tony ample space to move.

“Why, uhh, why me?” Tony grunted as he thrust forward and noticed, gratified, that Loki’s hands were scrambling to grip the sheets.

“Why...you?” Loki gasped into the pillow beneath his mouth.

“Yeah. I mean, is it—“ Tony paused as he grasped Loki’s hips and gave a particularly hard thrust, “is it just because you think you can play me, or what?”

“Nothing so—nghhh—complicated. Wanted a...ahhhh...good time, and everyone knows, for a good time call—“

Tony cut off the words with a few rough and ragged movements in quick succession.

“So, my name was written on the bathroom wall? No ulterior motives?”  
“Yes. Yes, oh, yes.”

“Wait,” Tony paused for a moment, “what are you saying ‘yes’ to?”

“Tony, just fuck me. Hard.” Loki demanded, pushing back against him until Tony was buried to the hilt inside Loki.

“Fine. But after, I want answers,” Tony said, immediately slipping out and then pressing back inside Loki quick enough to pull a loud moan from Loki’s lips. Tony didn’t let up, moving inside Loki with abandon, taking his pleasure with every forceful roll of his hips.

“I want you to come for me,” Tony said finally, when he was close, reaching for Loki’s erection and jerking it in time with his thrusts.

“Harder,” was Loki’s only response and Tony once again complied, pounding into him with more force than he’d ever use with someone human. Tony was so close, so very, very close. He could barely contain himself, but he couldn’t give Loki the satisfaction of making him come so easily, especially twice in one evening. Tony kept at it, moving in and out of Loki with as much stamina as he could muster.

It was with great pride that Tony finally felt Loki shuddering through his orgasm, and Tony fucked him all the way through it, only succumbing to his own release once Loki was limp and practically boneless beneath him.

Tony had just enough time to pull out of Loki and get dressed before he had to go attend the meeting. There was no time to try to get answers out of Loki, and he doubted very much that he’d get anywhere if he tried anyway. He considered tying Loki to the bed, but Loki already looked so drained, lying there, exhausted on Tony’s expensive sheets. Tony rolled his eyes at himself and his own foolhardiness as he left the God of Lies and Chaos to sleep in his own bedroom. He’d be lucky if it wasn’t on fire when he returned.

The meeting lasted longer than any meeting should ever have the right to last, at least in Tony’s opinion. And on top of that, he felt like a huge jerk for explaining his ‘genius’ plan to counteract Loki’s spells when he’d just had his dick inside the villain in question earlier that evening.

When Tony returned, he approached his bedroom door with trepidation. Loki could have done anything in the meantime. He could have blown up half the mansion, or turned his pillows and blankets into quicksand, or even poisoned his mouthwash.

Loki was still lying on the bed, curled up in a ball, his legs tangled in the sheets.

“Loki?” Tony asked, placing a hand on Loki’s pale shoulder.

Loki mumbled something incomprehensible, but moved over enough to give Tony room to slide into bed beside him. Against his better judgment, Tony did just that.

“I didn’t think you’d still be here,” Tony commented as Loki pressed his face against his chest.

“Your bed’s more comfortable than mine,” Loki said, as if that explained everything.

“Are you going to kill me in my sleep?” Tony asked bluntly.

“Why? Should I?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.” Somehow, Tony had begun playing with Loki’s hair. It was silky between his fingers.

“Well, there you have it.”

“Are you going to kill anyone else?”

Loki looked up at him with tired-looking green eyes. “Are you going to let me get some sleep?”

“Only if you answer me one question.”

Loki sighed. “What is it?”

“Why do you want to stay?”

For a moment, Tony wondered if Loki had fallen back asleep. Then he said, “I just...I wanted to pretend, for a little while, that everything was okay. That someone could spend some time with me, not trying to kill me or convert me or reason with me. That’s why I went out. And I’m not sure I want to wake up in the morning and realize I can’t have that. So, Tony, do you really begrudge me for wanting to make it last a little longer?”

“I...suppose not.”

“Good. Now stop talking or I really will smite you, or some such.”

“Goodnight, Loki.”


End file.
